


Flavours of Entanglement

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship - Kylux, Facials, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mitaka is scared and horny, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Slight Military Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo learns more about Hux's preferences after sifting through Mitaka's memories of Hux at the Academy, and decides to surprise him when he returns from a mission. Hux is unimpressed with his violation of an officer's privacy, and asks Lt. Mitaka to assist in his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavours of Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudding (pudding_and_poison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/gifts).



> A present in exchange for the fabulous art she drew for my other fic (Lick Your Wounds). This is pretty much pure porn (heed the tags), and I really hope you enjoy it :)

‘You’re back early.’ Hux states plainly.

Ren tries to keep a smirk off his face and shrugs casually. ‘I’d achieved the mission objective. There’s no-one left alive that would oppose your trade deal.’

‘This is different.’

Coming closer, he can see the first tell-tale pink tinge across the top of Ren’s cheekbones. ‘What caused the outfit change?’ Ren is no less intimidating without his heavy black robe. His muscular arms, broad chest and powerful thighs, as well as his considerable height, are enough to make the most battle-hardened combatant hesitate. He walks around him in a slow circle to inspect.

Thin, silky black straps form a belt around his slim waist, crossing over his abdomen in an intricate pattern, joining further straps which are fastened to an expensive looking pair of seamed black silk stockings. They hug every inch of his toned calves and thighs. Walking behind him, Hux considers running his tongue over the seam, from heel to the back of Ren’s thigh. Over the intricate swirls of black lace which so perfectly encase each buttock. Trailing his fingers over the little peephole at the top of the waistband. Over the silky black bow at the base of Ren’s spine which completes the wrapping, declares him a gift, perfectly presented to Hux.

He imagines Ren on his back with his legs spread, the glorious patch of downy, pale thigh at the top of the stockings. His thick cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. A damp spot of precome on the exquisite black satin.

‘Mitaka.’

‘I beg your pardon?’

 

‘I need something to do in meetings. I was sifting through his memories. There’s a few of the both of you during your time at the academy. That Corellian brothel you visited together. You expressed a preference for men dressed..like I am now. He wanted to join you in that room, you know, with that gorgeous young thing. Even then he admired you. Wanted you for himself.’

‘And you think I should take pity on the Lieutenant? Ask him to join us?’

‘I think you should ask him to join us. I never mentioned taking pity on him.; Ren says with a sly grin.

‘Greedy little whore..’ Hux murmurs, pulling him close and welcoming him properly, with a soft kiss pressed fully to his lips. Relishing Ren’s wide, always-warm hands on his hips, comforting and solid even though his uniform ‘I’ve missed you.’

He parts from him, sharing in his sly grin as he picks up his commpad. Mitaka arrives a few minutes later, his hasty footfall announcing his arrival before the beep of the comm unit. ‘Come in, Lieutenant.’ Hux calls, his face suddenly an impassive mask.

‘You sent for me, Sir?’ Mitaka has almost schooled his expression into stern seriousness when he spots Ren sitting on Hux’s bed. 

Hux will give him his due, he looks terrified, confused, and vaguely aroused for only a fraction of a second before his eyes returned to Hux’s. Trying not to focus on the riding crop clasped between the tips of Hux’s fingers.

‘Yes, I did, Lieutenant. Lord Ren was reminding me of that trip, the brothel you suggested we visit when you graduated. The preference I expressed for men dressed like Lord Ren is now.’ He keeps his tone even, enquiring but still commanding.

‘Y-yes, Sir.’ Mitaka swallows hard.

‘But you didn’t share that information with him yourself?’

‘No, Sir.’

‘I believe you’re aware of Lord Ren’s strength in the Force. The use and misuse of his powers, particularly when reading other’s thoughts. As you know, violation of an officer’s privacy is normally punished severely. He really should face appropriate punishment, wouldn’t you say?’

Hux had never asked Mitaka his opinion on anything. It was a privilege of his rank, and Mitaka had never questioned it. He tried to stop himself squeezing his eyes shut as he answered, worried that this was all some cruel and elaborate trick.

‘Y-yes, Sir. He should be punished.’ He was glad he was stood at parade rest, that Hux and Lord Ren couldn’t see his shaking hands. Or the fact that he was already half-hard despite his terror.

'So, Lieutenant, twenty strokes should be sufficient, don't you think?'

‘I think so, Sir?’ He couldn’t bring himself to question why he was complicit in Ren’s punishment. Or to explain to himself just why it thrilled him. The hot prickle of lust blooming somewhere behind his navel was definitely something to do with Hux’s tone and the crop twisted delicately between his slim fingers.

‘Was that a statement or a question, Lieutenant? As a senior officer, you should be confident in every word.’ Hux eyed him like prey, a glint of malice in his eyes as he carefully undoes the clasps of his jacket. He removes his belt and undershirt too, folding everything neatly on a chair, leaving him in just his trousers and the black braces which hold them up. They cut neat lines lines across his pale back and narrow shoulders, accentuating the sharp edge of his shoulder blades and the slight muscle lower down. He keeps his soft, leather gloves on as well. Mitaka could feel his pulse hammering in his throat. He straightened his back and clenched his jaw.

‘Twenty strokes will be sufficient, Sir.’

‘Better. I want you to count each stroke. Ensure Lord Ren takes his prescribed punishment.’

He walks slowly to the bed, beckoning Mitaka to follow when he hangs back. Ren stands, facing the foot of the bed with his back to Hux. ‘Lean forward, Ren. Hands on the bed. Good. My sweet little whore.’

Ren obeys, smiling a little at the praise, his long fingers splayed on the grey woolen blanket, his rear in the air. Hux nudges his thighs apart with the end of the crop, letting the soft scrap of hide trail over the sensitive skin at the top of his stockings, drawing a needy moan from Ren’s parted lips. Mitaka is fully, achingly hard at the sight, and blushing so furiously with embarrassment he feels his heart might give out. His hands clench around his wrists behind his back. If he leaves them loose he’ll have to resist palming his erection through his uniform.

The first sharp crack of the crop against Ren’s thigh jolts him out of these thoughts. He remembers suddenly he’s supposed to count.

‘O-one, two, three…’

Crack, crack. The next two strokes follow in quick succession, Ren lets out a whine somewhere between pain and pleasure, arching his back. Hux hushes him, smoothing a hand over his back ‘So beautiful, Ren. So very good for me..’ before he continues.

Another four strokes in quick succession, another gasped ‘Ah!’ from Ren. Mitaka’s fingers twist into the cuffs of his jacket. He shifts nervously, trying not to think about Ren’s plush, full lips around his cock, those dark eyes staring up at him and-

‘Lieutenant!’

‘Yes, Sir! Sorry Sir!’

‘I believe you had reached number thirteen. Lord Ren will be very disappointed if I have to start again from the beginning.’

Very disappointed seemed a little bit of an understatement. The rages that Ren had flown into, the smoking destruction left in his wake...Mitaka had narrowly escaped with his life on a couple of occasions

‘Of course, Sir. It won’t happen again!’

Hux grinned as he murmured conspiratorially to Ren. ‘You know, Ren, I think the good Lieutenant is rather enjoying your punishment. Sadistic little man..’

Mitaka opened his mouth to protest, but decided to continue counting as Hux raised the crop again. Angry red welts, some of them dripping bright blood,, were streaked across Ren’s pale thighs. A thick half-sob from Ren at seventeen. He feels he’s about to faint when he reaches twenty. It’s too much, Ren’s scarred and muscular body beaten and pliant, Hux speaking to him sweetly and tenderly, the blood dripping, viscous around the shifting straps holding his stockings.

He’d heard the rumours about Ren and Hux like anyone else on the bridge. But he’d also heard about Ren and the Supreme Leader, Hux and Phasma, Hux and him. It was a little difficult to know who exactly was sleeping with who.

‘You did well, Lieutenant. Ren knows when he deserves to be punished. Takes it quite well in fact..’

Ren has stood and has twined his arm through Hux’s, both eyeing Mitaka with interest. Hux presses a kiss to his flushed, tear-streaked cheek. They’re both beautiful and lethal together, Mitaka doesn’t know how he didn’t see it. They’re both both marble pale, red hair and dark, deep brown moles and golden freckles, calculated guile and raw, furious power. Nothing in the galaxy would dare stand in their way.

‘'You know, General, he's thought about me as well. Particularly when showering.’ Ren smiles sweetly. Mitaka’s hand trails to his uniform collar out of instinct as he opens his mouth to dispute It’s useless to argue. His mouth is too dry, the words all die on his parched tongue as Ren continues

‘You'd love to suck my cock wouldn't you, Mitaka? You'd just adore my...what was it..'massive paws' messing up that perfect hair whilst I'm fucking that sweet little mouth?' He has thought about this, at great length. In the shower or curled in his bunk at night, slowly working his cock and thinking of Ren using him, the filthy, wet sound of his lips and tongue around him, strong hands forcing his head down . That low, rich voice soothing and coaxing him as he swallowed mouthfuls of hot come, leather-clad fingers brushing the tears from his face. He was often glad of his gloves, to cover the deep bite marks on his hands from stuffing them in his mouth as he orgasms.

‘I..Lord Ren..’ He’s stumbling to apologize or beg for mercy as they stalk towards him. But he does want this, and that slim chance that it might happen is intoxicating. Rooting him to the spot. 

Their hands are gentle on him, though he still waits for one to tighten around his neck. ‘Is that true, Lieutenant?’ Hux purrs. 

‘Yes, General.’ He sighs, closing his eyes and resigning himself to his fate. Ren’s curls brush softly against his cheek. A heady blend of incense, damp vegetation and fresh sweat twists in his nose. He feels weak at the first brush of Ren’s lips across his. Hux is behind him, his arms encircling his waist, pulling him gently back against a narrow chest. Ren’s wide hands settle on his hips, his kisses tauntingly slow at first, but sinking into something else. Hungry and warm, sucking wetly on his bottom lip, the rough tip of his tongue brushing Mitaka’s. He feels it rising in his chest, a whimper somewhere between panic and want when Ren slots his thigh between his legs. He’s gripping his hips to move him, guiding a steady rocking motion until he’s rutting helplessly against his thigh. The steady pressure between his legs and the hands holding him, guiding him, draw more needy whines from him. They soothe ‘So good, so pretty like this’ as Hux unbuttons his jacket deftly.

He’s easy, not quite relaxed but boneless and pliant, gently elated by praise and calm, capable hands on his skin. Slipping his undershirt off, Hux trails a few kisses over his bare neck and shoulders, a balmy tide over his skin, washing over his biceps and up over his scalp, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

He cries out a little when they both pull away. They’re looking at him again, like predators toying with a wounded catch. Hux’s arm is around Ren’s waist, fingers dragging at the straps over his hip. ‘I think you may have earned a reward, pet..’ he murmurs, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. It’s unhurried and almost loving, slips of pink tongue between glossy wet lips. He wishes he was between them again. 

‘In time, Mitaka’ Ren says with a wide grin. He’s heard tales of men like Ren, who eat men alive, tearing their throats out and feasting on viscera.. He’s not sure how someone can look quite so ethereally beautiful and terrible, his mind swims in it before Hux’s sharp voice snaps him back to reality.

‘On your knees, Lieutenant. I’d advise against keeping us waiting.’

Mitaka complies, sinking to his knees at Ren’s feet. He brushes his thumb over Mitaka’s lips, and he continues, clasping the offered hand to brush his lips over the backs of his fingers. He presses a kiss to a simple black band, inlaid with a thin stripe of silver which circles his fourth finger. Ren’s hand cards through his dark, slicked-down hair, long fingers curling over the crown of his head and tugging just enough to hurt. His breath hitches in his throat.

‘Good. Now, show me what you’ve thought about doing to Lord Ren. He’ll tell me if you omit the slightest detail, so be thorough.’ His voice remains the same, the commanding but calm tone with an edge of threat that he uses on the bridge. His cock twitches with interest at Hux asking him to suck Ren’s cock like he’s just asked Mitaka to talk him through another weapons report.

He nuzzles against Ren at first, rubbing his nose and cheek against the silk panel at the front of his underwear. Dragging his lips across the rougher lace stretched over his hip bone and down, lipping and sucking at the narrow strip of silk across Ren’s heavy balls. Pushing it aside with careful fingertips to suck one between his lips, laving at it with his tongue. His nose is full of damp musk and sweat, and the steady bump of Ren’s pulse against his ear is soothing, becoming his own.

Ren groans, his fingers flexing, smoothing his hair as Mitaka takes his comfort from smell, taste, touch. In being so close and so dizzyingly wrapped in them he can’t pull away. Mitaka licks over the underside of Ren’s thick cock, soaking the fabric with his tongue before peeling it back. Sucking a fat drop of precome from the flared pink head, working his mouth around him and glancing up at another hand on the back of his head.

Hux is smiling down at him, unfastening his trousers and taking out his own cock, flushed and leaking. ‘Gorgeous, Lieutenant. Such a good boy..’ His heart swells with the praise, taking more into his mouth. His eyes slip closed as Ren’s hips nudge forward, pressing into his mouth, nudging the back of his throat. He feels so impossibly full, when Ren withdraws, gripping the sides of his head to push him down again, fingers tangling in his hair. He gags, trying to widen his throat to accommodate such a mouthful, still moaning helplessly, which has Ren gasping, his body curling forward. Hux tuts, but remarks to Ren ‘Just think how good he’ll look when you fuck those pretty pink lips.’

Ren’s hands clench around his head, snapping his hips forward again. Mitaka can feel tears slipping down his burning cheeks, obscenely wet noises coming from his throat as he fucks his mouth mercilessly. He thinks he’ll choke or pass out, but he can’t stop, doesn’t want to, even when his face is streaked with tears and saliva is dribbling down his chin. He’s palming his own aching erection through his uniform, whimpering. Hux is curled into Ren’s shoulder, an arm around his waist, mumbling soft snippets of praise through heaving breaths as he strokes himself.

Ren comes first, a shuddering thrust of his hips and a low groan from somewhere deep in his chest as he spills himself into his mouth. He shivers as Mitaka laps the last drops from him, works each twitch and pulse of his orgasm from him before he lets his softening cock fall from his lips. 

‘Are you ready for this, Lieutenant?’ Hux asks shakily, looking down.

He’s still so commanding and so firmly in control, even this close to orgasm. Mitaka nods.

‘Tell me. Tell me you want it.’

‘I want you to..please.’

‘Tell me. And it’s Sir to you.’

‘Please..’ Mitaka is blushing furiously, but even the thought of what he’s about to say sends an electric thrill up his spine. ‘Come on my face, Sir.’

Hux’s fingers tighten, squeezing so tight is has to hurt, and collapses against Ren as his knees give way, spilling hot drops of semen over his nose and lips. He swipes his finger over his cheeks and sucks it clean. Ren grins, helping him to his feet and pulling him into their embrace. ‘So..’ Hux murmurs, lacing the arm that isn’t holding Ren around Mitaka’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. ‘Tell me, Lieutenant. How does my husband taste? As good as you imagined?’

Husband? Oh. A freezing shock of terror sinks into Mitaka’s stomach, but Hux seems relaxed, kissing his bare shoulder. ‘Good, Sir. Better than I imagined. My congratulations on your marriage.’ He ventures.

‘A few months ago now, but thank you. You have most definitely earned a little attention yourself.’

They undress him together, well, Hux supports him and guides him to sit on the bed whilst Ren works off his trousers and boots. Ren is gentle and careful peeling away his socks, pressing a kiss to his instep before joining them under the blankets. On his back between them, he’s too tired, too drunk on warm bodies around him and comfort to be afraid. Hux slides an arm under his neck, cradling his head for a soft kiss and tracing his fingertips through his mussed hair. He can feel the cool brush of the ring that matches Ren’s against his ear. Ren’s warm weight is pressed lazily to his other side, stroking the inside of his thigh until he parts his legs. His silk-clad foot tangles with Mitaka’s as his long fingers stroke over his balls, and the sensitive spot just behind.

Hux has worked his way down to his throat, delicate kisses over his cheek, ear and jawline, turning messier and wet over his neck. Soft licks and finding the soft spot just below his ear which makes his toes curl, just as Ren’s warm hand wraps around his cock. Whimpers become cries which become full-throated moans, his back arching from the bed as Ren flicks the rough flat of his tongue over a nipple. They are definitely going to be the death of him, one way or another.

‘A good little whore under that uniform, aren't you?’ Ren purrs against his chest. ‘So obedient. So beautiful with my cock in your mouth. I wonder how you’d feel about the General fucking you?’

‘Mmff...Sir, please, I-’ Hux hushes him, smoothing his hair from his face. 

‘It’s alright, Lieutenant.’ A few more strokes and he comes hard over his stomach. Panting and shivering, accepting another reassuring kiss from Ren as he settles back into the pillows. They sink into a tangle of arms and legs, Hux settling on Mitaka’s chest and Ren stretched out beside him, lips against his hair and an arm draped across his stomach.

‘You’ll have to join us again.’ Ren mumbles sleepily before exhaustion drags them all under completely. ‘I could get used to returning from missions to this.’


End file.
